


Clouds - Kuvira x reader oneshots

by victoriamolnar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon, Kuvira (Avatar) Redemption, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriamolnar/pseuds/victoriamolnar
Summary: Kuvira x fem reader oneshots• fluff with a little bit of ✨spice✨ sometimes• dm-me/comment if you have any request!• take care my loves!💖• english is not my first language so please excuse me if my grammar is not correct, however feel free to correct me at anytime
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Kuvira's Birthday

First person

Her birthday was today. She didn't even told me, but she didn't need to because I already know it. Everyone was murmuring about it. We were together for a half year now and I have no idea why she didn't told me. I felt a little sad about it. Maybe she's not truly happy with me after all.

I tried to push these negative thoughts out of my mind. Kuvira was one of the most sincere person I know. She would tell me if something was wrong about our relationship. She won't hesitate to be fully honest with me.

I started to measure the ingredients for her favorite pastry. Which is apple pie. I remembered when she mentioned it's her favorite. It was a sunny afternoon and we were walking back from the beach to our quarter. She said it almost felt like she was in heaven. I asked what she meant.

"On a nice day like this with you, Y/N and with a huge slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top of it. That's my heaven."

In that moment I knew I'm going to make her one.

After I finished measuring the ingredients I started to knead together the dough. After that I put the dough into the fridge. While I was waiting for dough to chill I started to peel the apples. I cut them into small cubes and added the seasoning I started to cook the apple filling. When I was done with it I rolled out the dough and then I placed it into the pie form. Then I added the filling and with the rest of the dough I covered it and then I put it in the oven.

The music was blasting through my headphones. I loved to listen to music when I was doing something. Actually I needed it, because without it I would think about three other things at the same time.

I started to clean up the kitchen. After everything I used was in the sink I started to wash the dirty dishes. I was singing when I suddenly felt strong arms wrapping my waist and in the next second a little scream left my mouth.

"Relax Y/N it's just me."

"Vira, you scared the hell out of me." I said and I punched her in the shoulder. She mouthed ouch while she sat down at the table. "By the way, anything you do is smelling amazing."

"Thank you" I smiled at her. "I'm making an apple pie."

"What's the occasion?"

"Your birthday, you silly."

"I didn't wanted you to worry about it."

"I know." I said while I continued washing the dishes. In the next moment she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her lap. I crossed my arms around her neck and I looked deadly into her eyes. "I don't like it when you aren't being honest with me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just really don't wanted you worry about doing something special for me. I know you have a lot of work to do, because of school and work so I guess this is why I didn't told you. Birthdays aren't my thing anyway."

"Well, it is now, because you have me and I'm going make all your birthdays spe—" She didn't even let me finish my sentence. She silenced me with a kiss. Her arms around my waist are tightened.

"Kuvira, the pie!" I hopped off of her lap and I rushed to the oven. Luckily the pie didn't get burned. "We almost ruined your pie."

"Don't even think that I would have been mad. If I could I would have stayed in that moment with you for eternity."

"You are just saying this because you already want to eat it. Am I right?"

"You are not wrong, but I was telling you the truth." While I cut a big slice of pie for her I felt her eyes on my back. I always felt it when she was watching me. I always get goosebumps all over my body.

I put down the plate in front of her. "You even remembered the ice cream." her smile was beautiful. I felt a butterfly in my stomach. She makes me crazy. I love her so much. I would do anything for her.

"Of course, darling. How could I forget it?"

"It is delicious Y/N. It is the best I've ever had."

"This is not the first time that you are telling me that. I must be doing something pretty well." I noticed a tear running down on her check. I bent over to kiss her check where the tear drop stopped. I put my hand under her chin and turned her head in my direction.

"I'm never going to forget anything about you. I'm not like them. I'm not going to leave you. I love you Kuvira." I know she had a terrible childhood. I know I needed to grab every moment to tell her, feel it with her that she deserves so much more than what her parents gave her.

She pulled me back into her lap and cupped my face. "I love you Y/N." she said and kissed me passionately. I put my around her neck to deepen the kiss even more. She grabbed my thighs and stood up. It always surprises me that how easily she lifts me up.

We took a few steps and we were in our bedroom. She softly put me down to the bed. I was laying on my back and she started kissing my neck. Her kisses burned my skin. I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Thank you for this amazing birthday Y/N." she said while she knelt down in front of me.


	2. Meeting with the Beifongs

**First person, Y/N's POV**

I decided to put on some makeup. I wanted to keep it simple. I was doing my eyeliner when I heard Kuvira opening the front door.

"Did the meeting last longer?" I asked.

"Yap, you know Baatar Jr. he can be a pain in the ass sometimes and of course he chose this day to be one. I needed to talk to him alone."

"Is everything okay with the two of you?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'm going to change _—_ " she said while she was passing through the bathroom. She turned her head back and looked and me.

"You look beautiful Y/N." she looked down at my body and then back up to my face to meet my blushed face.

"Ohh God _— hmm,_ I wish we had more time, because I have a lot of things in my mind that I want to do with you right now." she made me blush even more. I don't know what she found so beautiful on me. I was doing my makeup in one of her flannels.

"Vira, _Stop it!_ " I threw one of my sponges at her and she caught it without breaking the eye contact.

"I'm going to stop, but only because we're late."

To finish my makeup I put on a light pink lip gloss. I walked into our room when I saw Kuvira tucking her silk dark green blouse into her black jeans. With my eyes I followed her blouse's V neck line which showed a lot of her light skin.

"You see something you like Y/N?"

"I love everything I see." I looked into her eyes "You look absolutely gorgeous Kuvira."

I dressed up and walked in front of the mirror. I was wearing a tight leather skirt with a black turtleneck. Under the skirt I was wearing a polka dotted tights. I put on some metal necklaces that matched with Kuvira's.

"Are you sure you wanna go? You know it's okay if you don't want to." Kuvira said while she was tying her boots.

"Of course I wanna go. I guess this means that you don't want to?"

"I want to go too, but I'm not quite sure what my family is going to think about . . . about us. I haven't told them that I have a significant other or even that that person is a stunning woman." I needed to read from her lips what she was saying, because she was murmuring. "I changed my mind, I don't want to go."

"I know it can be hard to come out, but eventually you have to. And it is better sooner than later, because ripping off the bandage won't hurt that much. And look for the bright side."

"Which is?"

"You have a family to open up about yourself. You have parents and siblings to be honest with, even though they might not be your biological family, they love you no matter what."

I looked at her. "Your right, I'm sorry for not thinking this through from your perspective. I'm a jerk. I'm sorry Y/N."

"It's okay, I just wanted to tell you that you should be honest with them." she stood up and hugged me, tightly. Her citrusy scent filled my nose. Her hug warmed me up again.

"Let's go, we're already late."

We were walking hand in hand through the city. Zaofu was beautiful. The sun was setting down on the sky, even though the temperature was still too hot, but the light breezes that were coming from the mountains helped to not to feel the afternoon weather too suffocating.

When we reached a big house with fancy gates Kuvira stopped and took a breath. "Here goes nothing." she said and ringed the bell. The gates are opened up and we headed to the front door. 

Her parents were already waiting for us.

"Sorry that we're late. Mom, Dad she's Y/N, my . . " Kuvira cleared her voice "My girlfriend."

"It is so nice to meet you finally. I'm Suyin, but please feel free to call me Su." she held me into a big hug. "It is indeed so nice to meet Kuvira's parents." I smiled at both of them.

"I'm Baatar, welcome to the family." For a minute I thought I heard wrong what he said. I looked at Kuvira from the corner of my eyes, she shrugged her shoulder and said nothing. Baatar hugged me too. I can already tell that hugging is a family thing.

"Come on in, the dinner is almost ready." Su invited us into the hall. It was breathtaking. Everything looked so stunning in here. "Hi!" A one or two years younger girl was heading our way. "Hi, again." she laughed "I'm Opal, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Y/N. Aren't we had a class together last year?"

"Oh, yes. We had art class. Why aren't you in that class anymore?"

"I just realized that art is not my thing." I laughed.

"Come on kids, the dinner is served" said Suyin. I saw that Kuvira shaked her at when Su said kids. This movement felt so genuine. In the room there was three more other people.

"I'm Wing."

"And I'm Wei."

I already forgot which twin is which.

"Boys this is Y/N." Kuvira said.

"It is nice to meet you!" The third boy just waved at me. I waved back. "And he is Huan." answered my unspoken question Kuvira.

I sat beside Kuvira. Not gonna lie, I was nervous as hell. Her family is amazing, but in the same time scary because she has so many siblings. I never got to know my family and suddenly I have got to be a part of the biggest family I know. It's terrifying to have to be around so many people. Kuvira must have felt my concerns because she put her hand on my tight and squeezed it a little. I smiled at her. She always knew when I needed physical contact to comfort me.

After we finished our soups I was calmed down. Everyone was talking about their day or about something. It felt amazing to be apart of this. Or at least I thought, because in the next moment Baatar Jr. entered the room.

**Kuvira's POV**

Of course he was late.

"Sorry." That was all he said. He sat down opposite Y/N. Even though I told him to behave he didn't listened to me. I know this night was more important to Y/N than it was to me. I know the only person who would have any problem with our relationship would be him. I don't know why he needs to make this even more difficult for her. All I can think about is how good his metal plaques would look like around his neck. The fork next to my hand started to vibrate. Now Y/N puts her hand on my thigh to comfort me. I love how we know when we need to comfort the other.

Baatar Jr.'s arriving ruined the night. Everyone can feel it. I know he's going to make a scene. All of this because of some stupid feeling. If he really going to do something ridiculous I swear I'm going to kill him in front of everyone.

Y/N squeezed my hand. I loved her so much I couldn't let Baatar Jr. to hurt her.

He cleared his throat and said "So are you guys are friends with benefits or _—_ or you guys are actually together?" My blood started to boil. I think Mom and Dad already knew why I wanted to introduce Y/N to them, but I'm not sure that Opal and the boys are started to put together the pieces too.

"Yes, Baatar Jr. we are actually together for almost a year now." Y/N answeared him. I guess I couldn't say those words as lovely as Y/N did. I think that's why she said it before I could.

"I never could imagine Kuvira in a relationship, but I guess I was wrong about her. You guys are look happy together. I hope Vira not going to screw it up, like she screws up everything. It would be a shame." That was all I could take in from him. My fork flew in his direction and he wasn't fast enough to duck down and the fork made a cut on his cheek.

But before he could make his revenge Mom stopped him saying "Enough! Baatar Jr. do not dare to say another word. Do not smile Kuvira, if you metalbending again, even just for moving your chair both of you are going to leave this house immediately. Y/N, darling you are welcomed to spend the night here by the way."

Y/N looked so terrified, she's not really used to these kind of fights. Baatar Jr. sighed like it all was my fault.

"I don't know what is your problem Baatar Jr., but this isn't the way how adults are dealing with their problems. If you have a problem with me and I know you have, why didn't you ask me to talk to you? We're in the same class and goddam we are working together. You had plenty of opportunities to talk to me, but you chose this night. And do not dare to blame Kuvira for all of this. It is all your fault. And you know what? Kuvira didn't even wanted to come, she wanted to cancel it last minute and I think I know why."

The way she put my brother in his place was so hot, like ahh she should do it with me too. We spent the rest of the dinner in an awkward silence.

Y/N and I were on the balcony when Baatar Jr. noticed us from the corridor.

"Y/N, Kuvira can I talk with the both of you?" I looked at Y/N if she wanted to talk to him because I didn't wanted to. She nodded. "Yes?" I said.

"I'm really sorry for what I said and for how I said it. I don't have a problem with you Y/N. I'm sorry for acting like I had."

"It's okay, I forgave you." She has such a good heart. If I were her, I couldn't forgave him so easily. Y/N looked at me seriously. I rolled my eyes and sighed "I'm sorry for cutting your face."

"Not a problem Kuvira." he said and walked away.

"Can I leave you here for a second?"

"Of course my love." she said and I kissed her.

I went back to the dining room and everyone was still there, except Baatar Jr. I gathered up my courage and asked them the only question I was afraid to know the answer for.

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course honey." Dad said.

"Are you all okay with me having a girlfriend?"

"Oh Kuvira, don't tell that this is why we haven't met Y/N sooner." I nodded at Mom.

"Of course we are darling." Mom said.

"You guys are look adorable together. The boys are nodded too.

"Thank you Opal." I hugged her.

"Then if the offer for staying here for the night is still available we would like to sleep here."

"Y/N and you are always welcomed to stay here."

**Y/N POV**

I was admiring the view when Kuvira came back from wherever she went.

"Are you tired?"

"Just a little bit." I said

"Do you want to see my childhood room?"

"Is this means we're spending the night here?"

"Only if you want to."

"I would love too."

"Good." she said and kissed me passionately.


	3. Movie night

**Kuvira's POV**

Finally both of us had a day off. Y/N went to workout with her friends so I had two hours to make the room perfect for our surprise movie night and buy some dinner.

After I got back from the restaurant I started to close the curtains, put on a bunch of fairy lights and lit some candles. And of course I could not forget about the incense. Y/N was a huge fan of those fragrant scented sticks.

When I was done with the room I went to the kitchen to take out the sushi. Both of us would've died for good sushi. Unfortunately we couldn't get it often in our quarters, so if we wanted to eat sushi we had to walk 30 minutes to the nearest restaurant.

I heard the door open and Y/N stumbled in like a zombie. "I feel dead, this workout really stretched my muscles."

"Your what?

"You're not funny 'Vira." she said, punching me in the shoulder. "Ow!" I tried to hold in my laughter. "Take off your clothes while I make a bubble bath for you." I headed to the bathroom. The hot water filled the room with steam. I poured some bath salts and oils into the water.

"I'm done!"

"Coming!" I watched her get into the bathtub. Her body was flawless even though she did not agree with me on that. I couldn't imagine why she did not see how gorgeous she was. I couldn't enjoy the view because the foam covered her body. Damn it! Why did I fill this thing with so many bubbles? I started to take off my clothes when Y/N asked "What are you doing?"

"You think I'm going to miss the chance to have a bath with you?" I stepped into the bathtub and sat in the middle.

"Give me your foot."

"Nope. Not happening." I ignored her and yanked it into my lap. "Kuvira, stop! It's ticklish!" I started to massage her feet. She was trying not to give in, but her face showed her enjoyment. I repeated it with her other foot too. "Now turn around." I didn't need to tell her twice. I moved closer to her back and I started to massage her back. Her muscles were so stiff.

"Mmmm-" her little moan turned me on so much that I just needed to kiss her neck.

"Ah! 'Vira!"

She was making me go crazy with desire more easily than I'd care to admit. "Let me help you relax." I didn't wait for her answer, as my hands were already sliding down to her chest.

...

I don't know how much time we spent in each other's arms, but the water started to get really cold. "Come on, I got us some dinner." I gestured while stepping out from the bathtub. I put on clean underwear and a simple green flannel and went into the kitchen. While I was waiting for Y/N I poured out the soy sauce.

She was wearing one of my t-shirts — that was a little bit too big on her — with sweatpants.Those gray sweats really hugged her curves, but I was definitely not staring. Definitely. Maybe a little.

"You got us sushi?" She kissed me so hard that I forgot everything else, losing myself in the magic of the moment. It was so nice to have a date night. We both needed to chill after all the stress. We sat across from each other and ate the sushi in silence. It was a delicious meal.

"Go to the living room. I'll be right there." 

I said and started to make some popcorn for us. When it was done, I took out the strawberries that I'd dipped in chocolate from the fridge and went to the living room.

"You did all of this? Why?"

"Because we deserve it. And we finally had a day off on the same day. We hadn't had a date in weeks. I- is something wrong? You don't like the incense I used? You know I don't know how those sticks work. Is there..." I trailed off as she gave me a soft smile.

"Kuvira, look at me. Everything is fine, no actually, it's awesome! I feel so stupid that I didn't think about going on a date or that I didn't do anything for today."

"I was happy that I could finally surprise you." 

I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips tasted like honey.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Horror."

"Your word is my command." I joked and turned on the TV. Slowly, I scrolled through the catalogue, pausing once in a while to show her a weird title or picture. Eventually I found a decent movie and loaned it from the library.

It started to get cold so I covered ourselves with a blanket. To be honest, the movie was pretty boring, but Y/N really enjoyed it. She even got scared a few times. When she did, she always squeezed my arm really tightly. Eventually her head was laying on my chest and she fell asleep. I only knew this because her breathing slowed down. Y/N is seriously the only one I know who could fall asleep during a horror movie.

After the movie was over I turned off the TV and lazily started to trace little circles on her back. Her beautiful hair smelled like lemongrass, and everything was so peaceful. After a few minutes, I fell asleep too.

A HUGE thank you to @MindyNight for helping me to be grammatically correct and to write more like an english person. I am so grateful for them!!

Thank You @MindyNight !!!


End file.
